Resistance from Your Beauty
by Konoha Kunimitsu
Summary: A story of IkkaMizo from Bleach LEMON "What's wrong? I hope I didn't do anything wrong or regretable...especially last night" Summary Inside!


**_A __porn __BLEACH STORY OF IKKAMIZU_**

**_*Spoilers! A rewritten story of Ikkaku Madarame and Mizuho Asano in episode 229. Hellz Yeah! Spoilers!*_**

_**Bleach is copyrighted by Tite Kudo**_

_Ikkaku: sighs How long do we have to find the damn hollow?_

_Yumicha: By the end of the week, and we have to take it back alive to the Research facility at the Soul Society._

_Ikkaku: Tch, at least this mission is not a month long._

_Yumicha: __.... __Hold on...I'm sensing a spiritual pressure..._

_*hollow screaming at elsewhere and then vanishes*_

_Ichigo: *walking home from school* sighs Nothing ever changes around here-*hollow screams and appears in front of Ichigo*What?_

_Ichigo: I don't know how you got here, but I'm going to send you right back!*use substitute __badge to turn into a shinigami*Heaven Shocking lunar Fang!_

_*hollow screams and disappears elsewhere; Ichigo missed*_

_Ichigo: Shit! I missed!_

_Yumicha: Ichigo! Stop!_

_Ichigo: What? Oh Ikkaku! Yumicha! What are you doing here?_

_Ikkaku: We're here to take that hollow back to the Soul Society._

_*At Ichigo's house*_

_Ichigo: So, why do you need that hollow?_

_Yumicha: We need it for the Research Facility, you see Squad 12 created that monster for experiment._

_Ichigo: An experiment for what?_

_Ikkaku: We don't know, we just ordered to capture it. That's all._

_Yumicha: I have a question for you, Ichigo._

_Ichigo: Huh? What is it?_

_Yumicha: Can we stay at your house for a week?_

_Ichigo: I'm afraid not. What about Udahara's shop?_

_Yumicha: Uhh..._

_Ikkaku: Tch._

_*At Udahara's shop and it's raining. The note on the shop's window says, "Closed"*_

_Ichigo: Looks like there's no one there. Do you have any other place you can think of?_

_Ikkaku: Tch, no._

_Yumicha: Um... nervously_

_*At Keigo's house*_

_Ichigo: Hey, I wondering if you can take these two in for a week._

Keigo_:cries rapidlyHow could you Ichigo? You leave me with these two delinquents? _

_Ichigo: Calm down, it's only for a week._

_Keigo: A week? Who knows what this baldly going to do to me?_

_Ikkaku: I TOLD YOU! IM NOT BALD! DAMMIT!hits Yurimasa with a wooden sword_

_Ichigo: Well, it looks like you two are getting along, see ya!walks away_

_Keigo: NOOOoo! Why! Ichigo Why!_

_Ikkaku: SHUT UP!_

_Mizuho: What's with all the damn noise!walks outside and stares at Ikkaku_

_Keigo: Sorry! Mizoho! I-get kicked in the face_

_Mizuho: SHUT UP! You're insulting our guest. Right, darling?grabs on to Ikkaku_

_Ikkaku: Tch, yeah whatever. Would you please let me go BEFORE I KNOCK YOU INTO THE STARS!_

_Mizuho:blushing and grabs on tighter Oh darling that I would love that._

_Keigo: Ouch! Sis why did you have to kick me in the face?cries rapidly_

_Mizoho: Let's walk in shall we?_

_*Everyone walks in*_

_Mizuho: I'll prepare a dinner and bath for you right away._

_*Hours later*_

_Mizuho: yells and walks towards the kitchenThe baths ready! _

_Yumicha: into the bathroom_

_Mizuho: Once, Yumicha's done. I'll prepare one for _

_Keigo: Why, do you like that guy anyway?_

_Mizuho: I love guys who shave their heads!smiling and blushing_

_Keigo: Why? He's nothing but a bald jerk!_

_Mizuho: DONT SAY ANYTHING ABOUT MY DARING!showing evil eyes of flame_

_Keigo: Ok, sorry slowly and later runs away_

_Mizuho: Tch, serves him right. Oh, Yumicha's done!_

_Yumicha:*walks out of bathroom and into a guest bedroom*yawns I should probably rest up for tomorrow._

_Mizuho: walks in bathroom, prepares another bath and walks out for more towels Ikkaku! Darling! It's ready!_

_Ikkaku: in wearing a towel and getting ready to sit in tub_

_Mizuho: Ikkaku-kun! I hope you're in there!knocks on door and walks in_

_Ikkaku: Eh?covers himself and falls in the tub_

_Mizuho: Wash your back?_

_Ikkaku: No!_

_*Mizuho starts to form tears in her eyes*_

_Ikkaku: Fine, but that's it._

_Mizuho: Yesss!scrubs Ikkaku's back_

_Ikkaku:thinks to himself Her touch is soo..soft...moans_

_Mizuho: What was that?continues to scrub_

_Ikkaku: to himself Her touch...I think it's hard to resist._

_Mizuho: There you go-pulled into the bathtub Ahh!_

_Ikkaku: pins her to the wall Where are you going?_

_Mizuho: I-I was just going to-_

_Ikkaku: interrupts her Stay here and take a bath with me. leans in closely for a kiss You're making it harder for me to resist you._

_Mizuho: Well, I-uhh...kiss thinks to herself Ikkaku-kun...._

*They passionately kiss and Ikkaku's hot tongue begs to enter Mizuho's mouth. Mizuho's widely opens her mouth for his tongue and they make out. Suddenly, Ikkaku's kisses begin to trail down her neck.*

Mizuho: Ahh! Ikkaku-kun! I never knew you felt that way...moans

Ikkaku:softly kisses her lips Yeah, I always have...his hands slide up her back and unclips her bra.

Mizuho: thinks to herself I've always thought of this in my dreams but never in reality.

Ikkaku:whispers to her ear Aww, is my darling all wet? Don't worry I'll remove all your wet hands slide up and down her back I want you to do a little favor for me.

Mizuho: moans Anything...thinks to herself I never thought I say that.

Ikkaku: I want you..to lift up both of your her passionately

Mizuho: Ok...raises her arms

Ikkaku:whispers to her ear Good girl.*makes out with her as he removes her school shirt and bra and tosses them on the floor*There now we're even, we're both her breasts Oh, look it here. I never thought your nibbles will get hard after all that. They feel like pebbles.

Mizuho: moans Ikkaku-kun....

Ikkaku: Oh, I'm sorry...did you want a turn?takes her hand and have her grab his dick

Mizuho: gasps and thinks to herself His cock is huge and long!

Ikkaku: moans and adjusts to her touch What's the matter, too huge of a package?smirking

Mizuho: No-Ahh!moans*Ikkaku sucks on her nibble and removes her hair tie

*Mizuho's hair is down and catches Ikkaku's attention*

Ikkaku: stops and hovers over her, leaning in her face You're beautiful....why don't you keep it down like that?

Mizuho: makes an innocent faceI don't his dick down and tighter

Ikkaku: moans You like to get rough huh?-*interrupted by a kiss*

*Mizuho pulls Ikkaku's head, hovering over her for a burning fiery kiss. Mizuho opens her legs wide to get comfortable and allowing Ikkaku to pull her skirt off. In the kiss, Ikkaku notices it and attempts to pulls her skirt and underwear slowly until it slips off her ankles.*

Ikkaku: You're...you're beautiful....

Mizuho: blushes and smiles Are you at lost of words Ikkaku-kun?*pushes Ikkaku to the other end of the bathtub* Don't worry I'll make you.

*Mizuho smirks and kisses Ikkaku on the lips trailing down to his neck. She sucks and licks continuing down his body leaving Ikkaku a lost for words. Eventually, she trails down to his dick, shocking Ikkaku. Mizuho smirks and licks as she touches it. Ikkaku moans leaving him in a lost of pleasure. Mizuho takes it farther and begins to take him in her mouth, bobbing up and down. Ikkaku moans even louder, rolling his eyes in the back leading him to a new heaven on earth. Later on, Ikkaku cums in Mizuho's mouth she stares at him, licks up the remains along with her lips and smiles. Ikkaku smiles back at her while he's sweating and suddenly pull her up to his face for kiss. Giving Ikkaku a taste of himself mixed in with Mizuho's saliva.*

Mizuho: lays on his chest and hugs him tighter How did you like that, darling?

Ikkaku: makes an evil smirk Did you think that it will be all over?*pushes her to the other end of the bathtub*whispers to her ear Darling, don't you want to give in to me?

Mizuho: I don't know...maybe...yes-*interrupted by a kiss at her entrance*moans

*Ikkaku starts to lick in and out of her entrance, and into her core. To find himself more interested in Mizuho's body, he adds one finger along with his tongue. Mizuho moans even more. Ikkaku teases her more and adds more fingers leaving Mizuho in a long state of pleasure. Eventually, she hits orgasm and Ikkaku licks up her remains, but Mizuho stops him for a kiss.*

Mizuho: will take you take me?

Ikkaku:smirksOf course...*hovers over her and whispers in her ear*Anything for my darling....

Ikkaku: Now, I want to bite my shoulder or do anything to ignore the pain I'm giving you. I promise I'll be gentle. Ok?

Mizuho:nods Ok....

*Ikkaku is hovering over her and pecks a kiss on her lips. He begins to thrust inside her and he sees her tears in her eyes. He then, signals her to bite him on the shoulder. Mizuho screams in pain while biting him on the shoulder. Ikkaku reaches her core, and the pain subscribes leading only to pleasure. Ikkaku pulls out and begins to thrust in slow motion.*

Ikkaku: Am I hurting you now?

Mizuho:moans No, go faster and harder.

Ikkaku:smirks As you wish my darling.

*Ikkaku picks up the pace, and thrusts harder and faster. Leaving the both of them in deep pleasure. Mizoho begins to screams his name, but Ikkaku covers her mouth so she doesn't wake anyone up. Ikkaku smirks to himself, thinking how loud her screams would be*

Ikkaku: Sorry, but I had to cover your mouth.

Mizuho:moans I know, I'm sorry. I couldn't help it.

Ikkaku: But you can whisper my name to my ear.

Mizuho:whispers to Ikkaku's ear O-Oh Ikkaku-kun! P-Please harder and faster!

Ikkaku: As you wish...

*Ikkaku quickens his pace and thrust in sync to Mizuho tightening. The both of them whispers and moans to each other ear. Eventually, they reach climax and Mizuho is the first to release. Ikkaku makes two more thrusts and loses it as he pulls out. Leaving cum over Mizuho's body, she signals him to clean her up with his tongue. After Ikkaku finish, Mizuho pulls him up for a kiss.*

Ikkaku: breaks the kiss How was that?

Mizuho: Amazing...lays on Ikkaku chest as swap positionsOh, I forgot to make dinner.

Ikkaku:*put his arm around her waist* Don't worry about it, we'll eat together before we go to bed. Ok?*kisses her*

Mizuho: Ok. *Leaves the bathtub* Oh, wait there isn't any towels for two.*reaches for the knob, but Ikkaku stops her*

Ikkaku: Don't worry about it we'll share, and plus you're naked to walk out there.*From behind her, he wraps his arm around her stomach and takes a towel to wrap around the both of them.*

Mizuho: *Mizuho faces him and hugs him as they kiss and covered in a towel. She places her hand to the side of his face.* Do you want your dinner now, my darling Ikkaku-kun?

Ikkaku: Of course...*smiling and gently holding her hand*

*They later have a romantic dinner and go to bed. Leaving them to remember the night they never forget*

--The Next Day--

*Ikkaku and Yumicha enter the kitchen*

Mizuho: GOOD MORNING DARLING! I MADE BREAKFAST!

Keigo:*walks in, yawning* What's the matter now sis?-WHAT IS THIS? THIS ISNT EVEN BREAKFAST! THIS IS DINNER IN WHICH YOU NEVER MADE LAST NIGHT!

Mizuho: SHUT UP! I GOT SIDETRACKED!

Keigo: WITH WHAT? THATS NO EXCUSE!

Mizuho: HOW DARE YOU QUESTION YOUR SISTER!makes an evil face

Keigo: IM SORRY! IM SORRY SIS!*cries and starts eating*

Yumicha: I guess, she's forgiving us for not cooking last night.

Ikkaku:*ignoring Yumicha and eating* Sure, whatever.

Yumicha: What's the matter?

Ikkaku: Nothing..*finishes his fifth plate and leaves the room*

Mizuho: *Sees him walking out and thinks to herself* I hope he doesn't regret anything from last night...*follows him down the hall and stops him*

Mizuho: What's wrong? I hope I didn't do anything wrong or regrettable...especially last night.*Ikkaku turns around and pins her and her arms to the wall*

Ikkaku: *smiles and then smirks* I don't regret anything from last night. *reaches up her shirt and massages her stomach with his hands*

Mizuho: *moans*Mmm, I see. Ready for round 2?

Ikkaku: *smirks and lifts her to the bedroom* Of course!

AR: Sorry It's my first time typing a lemon x.x Please don't judge me!


End file.
